


Quite An Impression

by Andromedas_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Finding a drunk Gladio at his door late at night was nothing new for Ignis. But finding him bleeding definitely was.





	Quite An Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this picture](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/161827261833) and its plot by kaciart. Mostly just added details to fill it out into a short fic.

Ignis stifled a yawn, shoulders tensing with the action. He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. The words on the documents were starting to swim on the page. A clear sign he was exhausted. But he had another seven pages left to read.

He leaned back into the arm chair with a sigh.

Pushing himself up, he stretched his arms over his head and walked the short distance to the kitchen, intending on boiling the kettle for coffee, when there was a light thud to his front door, followed by a series of knocks. Ignis frowned and glanced at his watch.

11:27 p.m.

_Who could be calling this late at night?_

He strode over to the door, squinting through the peephole.

Gladiolus Amicita. And he looks drunk. Of course.

Ignis would be more shocked if an inebriated Gladio showing up at his apartment door was something new. As it was, it was far more of a common occurance than he would have liked. 

He swung the door open, Gladio nearly stumbling into the foyer with the loss of his support. He caught the larger man around the waist with an arm, shoulders pulling back and nose scrunching up from the stench of alcohol.

Gladio had thrown an arm over Ignis' shoulder, head down as he stepped into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

“You positively reek of alcohol,” Ignis stated, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Gladio's shirt felt soaked through underneath his fingers and he pulled his hand back. “Did you bathe in-Is that blood? Oh my Gods, you're bleeding!” His palm was coated in a thin layer of bright red. He reached back around, feeling around for a wound, and found a slit on the other man's shirt. There was a gash, not too long, but it felt deep.

“'S fine,” Gladio slurred. He tried to take another step into the room only to have Ignis prevent his movements. “Jus' a scratch. I covered it.”

Ignis pinned him with a look. “Pardon my saying, but judging by the blood on my hands - you did not.”

Gladio tried to wave him off, giving him a pained grin. “Jus' lay some towels down on the sofa, I'll buy you more,” he said.

“You're not staying.”

Gladio flinched, eyebrows coming together as he looked up at Ignis.

“We're going straight to the ER,” he told him. 

“Aw Specs, c'mon. Don't worry. It's not that bad,” Gladio argued as Ignis left him in the foyer, leaning against the wall. 

He'd have to sanitise it later.

“You look like you've soiled yourself,” he called back from the linen closet. He grabbed out a towel, scooped up his keys from the kitchen counter, and threw a light jacket over his shoulders.

Gladio had the decency to look ashamed. “Oh man. That's not cool. How am I supposed to impress you now?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows as he ushered Gladio out the door, the other man throwing his arm over his shoulder once more. “Believe me when I say you're making quite an impression.” He shifted, trying to remove Gladio's arm, before relenting. He was strong even when intoxicated and injured. “Let's go.”

Leading the way down to his car, Ignis helped Gladio into the passenger side, positioning the towel behind his back, over the wound. The drive to the hospital was silent, Ignis wondering if Gladio had fallen asleep. A glance over showed the other man had his eyes open, if only a little. He looked put out and Ignis shook his head, clucking his tongue softly.

The emergency room held only a few people scattered about on the plastic chairs. It smelled of antiseptic and bleach and Ignis scrunched his nose up. 

He moved Gladio over to a chair, keeping his back pressed against the towel, as he walked up to the reception desk. The young man behind the desk gave him a nod and held out a clipboard, pen attached via a small chain.

Dropping down to the chair next to Gladio, Ignis started filling out the sheet, asking Gladio the details of what happened. 

“I was out drinkin' and some guy attacked me,” he explained, eyes closed as he leaned his head back. “So I punched his lights out.”

Ignis made a noise of disapproval. His eyes flicked down to Gladio's hand, noticing the red and swollen knuckles. “Charming.”

Once the form was complete and Ignis handed it back in, he sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. It looked like he wasn't going to finish reading those documents after all. He tensed when Gladio dropped his head to his shoulder then to his lap.

“Gladio, might I inquire as to what you think you are doing?”

Gladio shrugged, grimacing at the motion. “'M tired,” he said. He placed a hand on Ignis' knee, giving it a light squeeze. “You're such a worry wart, Iggy.”

“Someone has to be,” he commented. Ignis failed to stifled a yawn, hand holding the towel to Gladio's back as he rested.

–

“Five stitches, Gladiolus!” Ignis exclaimed as they left the emergency room. It was nearing two in the morning and the streets were as bare as they could be in Insomnia. He huffed out and opened the car door, sliding in.

“This ain't the exorcist, Iggy. I can't just turn my head 'round and look at my back,” Gladio said, throwing an arm into the air in defeat. “It felt fine.” He winced when he sat back in the seat, shoulders jerking forward from the sensitivity he still felt.

Ignis let out a long sigh, head back and eyes closed. Letting out another breath, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He also started up a a lecture, speaking more with his hands that normal.

Gladio would have thought it funny if the lecture hadn't have been aimed solely at him. He leaned against the door, watching the neighborhoods pass by. “You can drop me off on this street,” he said when they were only a block from his apartment complex. 

There was a scoff and Ignis set his jaw, continuing past the road. He missed the smile on Gladio's face.

Pulling up to the complex, Ignis lead the way back inside his apartment. He locked the door once Gladio was inside.

Gladio had kicked his boots off and started making a beeline for the couch, ready to crash for the night like he had done more times than he would like to admit. Ignis grasped his bicep and tugged, catching his attention. “What?” 

“The couch would not be good for your back,” Ignis told him, looking away.

He followed Ignis to his bedroom and grinned. “Oh, the chamber of secrets? I feel like I've levelled up.”

“Oh, hush,” Ignis muttered. He pulled out a pair of lounge pants, ones that were loose on him, and tossed them at Gladio. “Here's some sleepwear.”

Gladio caught the pants and started stripping out of his clothes, dropping them to the ground. He sprawled face down on the bed, covers aroud his waist, and face pressed into the pillow. It smelled nice and he wondered if Ignis smelled just as nice. Letting out a sigh, he relaxed. The lights in the room went out, a dim glow filtering through the curtain, as Ignis slid underneath the covers with him. 

That was unexpected.

“Y'know, Iggy, I'm kinda glad I got stabbed now,” he said, grinning over at him.

Ignis made a noise, clucking his tongue, and rolled away from him. “Neanderthal.”

Gladio grinned wider.

–

Ignis awoke to a heavy feeling on his torso. Blinking open his eyes, he spotted a head of dark hair under his nose, an arm around his waist. Gladio was sleeping on top of him. He tensed. “Gladio, what-?”

Gladio gave a soft groan, turning to look up at Ignis. “You're a scary sleeper, y'know that? Kept havin' to check if you were still breathin',” he yawned. “You don't make a sound.”

“Yes... well,” Ignis started, flustered. He pushed himself up, freezing when Gladio hissed. He instantly dropped back to the bed. “M-my apologises.”

“'S okay, Iggy,” Gladio hummed. “Let's just stay like this a bit longer.”

Ignis pinched his lips together. He really needed to finish reading those documents but Gladio's arm over his waist kept him in place. In the end, he slipped on his glasses and picked up his phone, opening his email.

“Y'know, you smell way better than your pillows,” Gladio mumbled, subtly rubbing his face over Ignis' pajama shirt.

“I-thank you?” Ignis stammered, flushing at the compliment. He focused on his phone, calming himself as Gladio fell back to sleep.

He had intended to slip out of bed while Gladio slept, grab up the papers, and crawl back in with him being none the wiser, but his plans were stopped by Gladio's arm constantly around his waist, never releasing his hold. At any rate, getting work done was a lost cause.

Gladio stirred when there was a knock on the door to the apartment, followed by the sound of it opening and at least two people stepping in.

“Hey, Specs, you ready yet?” Noctis called out just as Gladio spotted Prompto's head peeking into the bedroom.

“Oh. _Oooh!_ ”

Ignis frowned at that.

Noctis peered into the room behind Prompto, smirking at the scene. “Oh, I was gonna say we should check up on Gladio but,” he paused, waving a hand towards them, “here he is.”

“Sup, Noct,” Gladio grinned, winking from his spot on Ignis' chest.

Noctis inclined his head, failing to hold back a laugh. “Hey.”

Ignis cleared his throat as the two younger boys laughed. “Yes, well... You need to observed someone when they're injured,” he said, looking away. “Yes, that's it.”

“He slept the whole night through. Might have been dead for a while,” Gladio teased, carefully pushing himself up and leaning back on the soft pillows.

“Oh, yeah, dude! Isn't that so scary?” Noctis said, faking a gasp and moving to sit at the foot of the bed. 

Gladio chuckled, wincing slightly, “Yeah, it i- wait...”

Ignis bristled and stood from the bed. “If you're quite finished.”


End file.
